MLPTs: Happy Birthday Patch
by Kendell
Summary: Patch's birthday is March 16th. And she's going to celebrate it. And her friends have plans of their own too. One shot.
**My Little Pony Tales**

 **Happy Birthday Patch**

 **By Kendell and Alexwarlorn**

 **Note: March 16 is canonically Patch's birthday.**

Patch tapped her hoof impatiently on her desk. Her were eyes glued to the clock, well, more so than normal, which for Patch was quite the feat. And at least this day it had nothing to do with her habit of not being invested in schoolwork as much as her classmates.

Finally, the school bell rang and the class stampeded out of the classroom, and down the slide (undeniably Patch's favorite part). She also noted that unusually her friends all seemed in more of a rush than normal. "Maybe they forgot to get a present?" She asked herself, then gave a chuckle. She knew her friends better.

As the class clown prepared to go down the slide…

"Patch?"

Patch cringed. "Yes, Mrs. Hackney?" she asked their teacher. She knew she wasn't exactly Mrs. Hackney's favorite student (that was Starlight, with Bright Eyes a close second).

To her surprise, Mrs. Hackney gave a small smile. "Happy birthday."

The teenaged mare blinked in confusion...then smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Hackney."

* * *

At the bottom of the slide, she found a white colt colt her age waiting for her. "Hey, Buddy!"

"Hey, Patch, happy birthday!"

Patch didn't find much interest in romance. She wasn't Starlight or Melody, but she did like Buddy. Bright Eyes found it weird that most of them had found colts for friends that were their twins in personality, except Sweetheart, who'd somehow got Teddy (the genuine official couple of the group). That surprised everypony, everypony had expected Patch and Teddy to be together.

"Thanks!" Patch replied, getting up and grabbing her books.

"Hey, mind going down to the roller rink and skating with me for a bit?" Buddy asked.

Patch gave a somewhat suspicious look. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Hello, Patch," said Patch's father, the yellow stallion opening the door for her and Buddy. "And hello Buddy."

Patch gave another suspicious grin. "Thanks, dad."

"Hello," Buddy said simply. "After you, Patch."

"Thank you…" Patch said, walking into the dark room. "Three...two...one…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" announced her friends (the trio of boys and Logan included), mother, and father, jumping out as the lights came on to reveal the room decked out for a party, with a big Happy Birthday sign hanging up.

Patch chuckled, not looking phased. "A surprise party? Really? Did you think I was actually going to fall for that? Come on girls, this is the queen of pranks you're talking to."

"Eh, was worth a shot," Buddy said, giving a chuckle.

"Seriously though, thanks, this is awesome," Patch added. She could be inconsiderate at times, but who wasn't grateful for a party?

"Thanks, it was Sweetheart's idea," Bright Eyes revealed, hoofing Patch a cup of tea.

"Well...you're always saying how you want things to be more exciting," Sweetheart explained in her timid, polite tone.

"You're right," Patch replied without pause, then went to drink her tea...only to feel it go down the front of her chest instead. "Huh?"

She looked to see that there was a small hole punched in the lip of cup.

Teddy laughed. "See! Told ya that'd get her!" Several other of her friends laughed too, and so did Patch.

"Hehe, good one! You got me!" The 'Queen of Pranks' admitted with a good natured laugh. "Shoulda seen that coming!"

"Oh...good, you liked it...Teddy said you would, but I wasn't sure…" Sweetheart admitted, seeming a bit relieved.

"No problem, Sweetheart, I love practical jokes, both ways," Patch replied, her mother giving her some paper towels to clean off with.

The kind hearted pony gave her a real cup of now iced tea. "It's the recipe Lancer gave us."

Patch drank it down, remembering that silly lemonade war they'd gotten into that tea because of, though it HAD been fun...until the boys cheated. "Thanks, love this stuff! Now come on! Let's party!"

"Not quite yet," Patch's father said. "We've got one more surprise before we start."

"One more?" The young mare asked, watching the group part and her mother go to the door to the kitchen.

"I hope this one surprises you, it took us a LOT of trouble to set up," said Melody.

"Especially without you noticing," Starlight remarked with a smile.

"Or anypony else for that matter," Bon Bon continued.

Patch's eyes went wide as a pony that looked very similar to her came out from the kitchen. Well, similar except for the rose Cutie Mark and a crown on her head.

"R-Rosie?!" Patch asked.

"Hi, Patch, it's been a long time," Rosie replied, giving a smile. Patch ran over and hugged her friend.

"Rosie! How...when…" Patch asked, trying to get her words together. "How did you get here?"

"Mom and dad did most of the work, they said they owed you so much they let me come," the princess of the Isle of Pony explained, hugging her back. "It's a good thing I'm no stranger to dying my mane."

Patch noticed the small amounts of dye still in her old friend's mane. She wondered if Rosie developed that habit because ponies kept mistaking them for each other back at the orphanage until they earned their Cutie Marks. Probably because it was one of their favorite pranks. "...It's good to see you again, Rosie."

"You too...happy birthday, Patch."

"Happy birthday, Rosie."

They had the same birthday after all.

"Your mom and dad already let you out of their sight?" Patch asked.

"I had my royal birthday as the Lost Princess of the Isle of Pony. Being here for your birthday as your friend is the present I asked my parents for," Rosie explained privately a little later. Patch hugged her.

* * *

"So, you're a princess, huh?" asked Ace, being Ace. "I'm the school sports star you know."

Rosie was too polite to slap him. "That's nice. Being a Princess isn't all easy though."

"It isn't?"

"No, you see there's a lot to learn when you'll be running a country one day…"

Rosie politely explained the ins and outs of being royal (well other than the nice parts everypony knew). Surprisingly Ace's brain did not shut down from the flow of information. Ace, even more surprisingly, decided not to pursue her as a potential date and went back to the girl he had a crush on and the one who already had a crush on him.

* * *

Patch took a deep breath and blew out the candles on her birthday cake...only to find relit itself. She blew again...only for the same thing to happen. Three times.

Until Teddy laughed and produced a pack of prank candles in his hoof. Patch joined in the laughter (as did everypony else) until her father replaced the candle and she could blow it out properly.

Patch laughed a bit. "Clover, how did you even…"

"I don't know…" Clover admitted, somehow having tripped and ending up on her back with the tail pinned on HER flank instead of the paper pony's on the wall (but thankfully it was Velcro instead of a tack). Logan helped her up.

"Alright, me next!" Ace said, coming up. He got it first try, as to be expected. Thankfully Lancer was there to keep his ego from overshadowing the birthday girl. Ace could be a self-absorbed jerk sometimes...but then again so could Melody. And there was the times he pulled through for him when they needed him, like that time they got lost in the woods.

* * *

The group laughed as Patch's response to bobbing for apples was...to stuff as many apples in her mouth as she could while her head was in the water.

Bon Bon 'accidentally' took a bite out of the one she managed to get out.

* * *

The group did a quick karaoke session. Patch didn't mind that Melody naturally stomped them all, she was here to have fun. Patch and Buddy were...Patch and Buddy.

" _Talk with your mouth full._

 _Bite the hoof that feeds you,_ " sang Patch, actually singing that part with her mouth full.

" _Bite off more than you can chew._

 _What can you do?_ " Buddy continued, stuffing a piece of cake decidedly bigger than his mouth was made to hold in his mouth.

The two rushed to chew and swallow before the next lyric came up.

" _Dare to be stupid!_ " they sang together, the rest the the party having a good laugh at their antics.

* * *

"Come on come on…" Patch said, hammering away at her game controller as Teddy hammered away at his own. Sweetheart covered her eyes.

"Ugh, come on! Let somepony else play," Ace remarked, annoyed by the game only being two player.

Lancer nudged him. "Come on, Ace, it's Patch's birthday."

"I know, I was talking to Teddy!"

On the screen, the stallion in the white martial arts gi Patch controlled did an uppercut to the blond stallion in a red gi Teddy was playing as who let out an echoing cry before falling unconscious and 'You Win' flickered on the screen.

Patch celebrated while Teddy sulked a bit.

* * *

"Right hoof on red," said Sweetheart, looking at the twister spin wheel.

Patch, Teddy, Starlight, Bright Eyes, Bon Bon and Ace all scrambled to get a right hoof on a red circle despite already being tangled up in each other.

"Ow! You're on my tail Bright Eyes!" Starlight complained.

"I think, ow! It's physically impossible NOT to be at this point!" Bright Eyes replied, trying to get untangled from the mass of ponies enough to get a hoof right.

With an oof they all lost balance and fell on top of each other...then laughing.

* * *

"Wow!" said Patch, opening one of her presents to find a tiara. "Thanks Rosie!"

"It's made the same way as my crown," Rosie explained, her mane having the same sparkle as her parents.

Patch put it on, finding her mane glowing. "Awesome!"

Bright Eye's eyes went wide. "Um...I'm sure that's normal…" she said, looking like her brain was trying to make sense of it.

Teddy got her some cool shades and Ace had got her a soccer ball.

"Wow...thanks, Bright Eyes...a book," Patch said, looking at the brown covered book with a globle on the cover.

"A picture book," Bright Eyes replied. "On the great wonders of the world, like the Amarezon Rainforest."

"Whoa! Now that's a book I can get behind!"

"Wow, cool," said Patch, lifting a statue of a dragon with a light up feature in it's mouth.

"Bright Eyes told me you like dragons," Lancer replied.

"You know it!"

Starlight's gift was practical, some new soccer headbands. Sweetheart had gotten her one as well...with a heart on it. Patch thanked her, but planned to never wear it unless she had to.

Melody had of course got her a new CD by the Cleveland Bays. She wasn't AS big a fan as the others, but she was fine with it.

She hugged her parents when she got new soccer gear from them.

Buddy had gotten her a new hockey stick (they'd joined the roller hockey team after the skate-off before)...which naturally was used later that night to bust a pinata.

Patch produced a game cartridge with a blue armored stallion with a cannon for his front hoof on it. "Mega Stallion 4, thanks Logan! I've been dying to play this!"

"You're welcome. I didn't really know what you're into, but everypony I talked to seemed to like it," Logan explained.

"And one last gift…" said Lancer, handing her some tickets.

Patch blinked, looking at it. " _Forbidden Planet_?"

"The theater is having a throwback showing tonight, and it seemed like something you'd be into," said Bright Eyes. "All about an unknown world with a dangerous monster on it."

"Oh my…" Sweetheart said, pinning her ears a little.

"Oh right! That's my kind of movie!" Patch said, taking hers.

"It was Starlight's idea, I just bought us all tickets," Lancer explained, being the rich pony in the group. The others had WANTED to pay their own way, but had already spent their allowances on their presents.

"Thanks guys," Patch replied, smiling.

Rosie stepped out to put her disguise back on, which consisted of dye, removing her crown, and covering her Cutie Mark.

"You are the best friends a girl could ask for…"

* * *

Late that night, Patch laid down in bed looking at the dragon statue from Lancer on her mantle, the tiara sitting next to it. Book on her desk, and so on. "What a birthday…" she gave a yawn.

The movie had been fun. A little slow at first (for HER anyway), but then the monster showed up. And there was the robot, and who didn't like robots?

After it was over, Rosie had to leave right then. She WAS a Princess of an entire kingdom after all. Patch thanked her for coming. Even without the tiara, that was a great gift.

"Only thing that could make it better is…"

She blinked, finding her room suddenly lit up pink. "...No way…"

She trotted over to the window to find a pink glow manifesting in front of it...that condensed into four ponies. Three winged ponies and one with wings and horn.

"Brightglow?!" Patch asked, opening the window. "It is you!"

"Hello, Patch," Brightglow said, the red pony with yellow stars in her fur landing. "Happy birthday."

Patch blinked. "How...How did you know?"

Brightglow chuckled. "I know some...friends of a friend...I wish I had something to give you but-"

"Seeing you again is enough," Patch said. Brightglow reached through the window and hugged her. "So...how are you doing?"

"Well, and you?"

"Pretty good. Ponyville got flooded...turned out we were kinda idiots and plugged up the river with trash, but we fixed it and everything's fine now...going to be a bit more careful where I throw stuff away now."

Brightglow nodded. "It's good to know you learned from the mistake."

"Tell me about it…" Patch contemplated asking Brightglow to stay while she got her parents...but didn't want to push her luck. She was just happy to see her again. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Seeing the world, it's a beautiful place," said the glowing flying pony with a smile.

"Lucky...I really want to see it…" Patch said, looking a little envious. "Are you girls like vampires or werewolves and can turn me into a flying pony?"

Brightglow gave a chuckle. "No, I'm afraid. You're still young, Patch. You have a lifetime to see the world...and I'm certain you will."

"I sure hope so…" the young mare replied. "Speaking of the world...where exactly are you from?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say," Brightglow admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's okay, I figured that's the case," Patch admitted. "Kinda how it is on TV."

"Brightglow, we should probably be going," said the winged unicorn. "The neighbors may notice us."

"Alright, Dazzleglow," Brightglow replied, then looked back to Patch. "I'm afraid I need to go, Patch."

Patch gave her another hug. "I gotcha. Thanks for visiting."

"You're welcome," Brightglow said, then turned to her...sisters? Friends. The four seemed to whisper something and the other three nodded. "...Patch, I do have one thing I can give you…"

Brightglow spread one of her orange and red wings, grabbing a small feather and pulling it free. "Take this, Patch. For being so open and accepting of us."

Patch took the feather. It seemed to still have a dull light even separated from Brightglow. "Thanks…"

"You're quite welcome. Farewell, Patch! We will meet again!"

Patch waved as the four magical flying ponies turned into pink light and vanished into the sky.

The young mare trotted back to her bed and looked at the dully glowing feather. The glow seemed to slowly leave. But it was Brightglow's. As the glow faded, so did her hope of it being the proof that she was friends with magic flying ponies... but it was proof to her, and was a gift from a dear friend.

"...It's official. My birthday was perfect."

 **The End. Happy Birthday Patch!**

* * *

Author's Notes: While this is a one-shot, I imagine the feather would glow whenever Brightglow is near.

A little late, but yeah, Patch from MLPT's had March 16 as his canonical birthday, so why not write something? Me and my friend Alexwarlorn put this together, hope you like it!

MLPTs belongs to Hasbro!

Dare to be Stupid belongs to Weird Al!


End file.
